Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 3
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Hi Fanfictioners this is DMCsupergamer as always on my Archives series this is another archive so enjoy! Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, and Crunch have been caught by Cortex's sneaky traps! Cortex think he has another plan instead of having another of his heroes N. Brio made. Can Crash and the rest defeat him? Also a surprise appearance from a very special bandicoot!
1. A Bandicoot Rival

Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 3

Today's Episode: A Bandicoot Rival

Chapter 1

AT CORTEX CASTLE

It was a stormy day at Cortex Castle.

Cortex: (Playing with a miniature mouse trap) There has to be a way to catch Crash!

The miniature mouse trap activated and Cortex's hand got caught in it.

Cortex: OW! My hand!

Nitrus Brio walked in.

Brio: Are you all right Cortex?

Cortex: No! I am- wait. THAT'S IT!

Brio: What that's it?

Cortex: I'll build some traps to catch Crash!

Brio: Good plan Cortex!

Cortex: I know! I'll call Pinstripe Potoroo!

Cortex did just that. When he called Pinstripe, thankfully he called back.

Pinstripe: Hello? Pinstripe at your service!

Cortex: Hello Pinstripe!

Pinstripe: Hi boss!

Cortex: Meet at my castle immediately!

Pinstripe: Sure thing boss!

Pinstripe arrived at Cortex Castle.

Cortex: (Handing out a few traps that Nitrus Brio and N. Gin made) I want you to place all these traps in very popular areas that Crash, Coco, Crunch would go to!

Pinstripe: Okay Cortex!

Pinstripe took the traps and put them in reasonable areas like around Wumpa like on a Wumpa fruit tree, Crash's house, Coco's house, the dominator much more.

Pinstripe: Hee, hee, hee!

Pinstripe quietly crept away while Crash went outside.

Crash: I'm going to get a Wumpa fruit! Ah here's one!

Crash saw the Wumpa fruit up in a tree. Crash climbed up the tree. He heard a cracking sound and instantly he was caught in a net!

Crash: Hey! Let me out!

Crash tried to chew through the net but there was no hope left. Pinstripe walked towards him grinning.

Crash: You again!

Pinstripe: Yes me again! Now, let's take you to Cortex's Castle!

Crash: You won't get away with this!

Pinstripe: Oh sure I will!

Pinstripe dragged the net towards Cortex Castle. Then Cortex saw him and clapped.

Cortex: Excellent Pinstripe! Now catch the other two bandicoots!

Pinstripe: Okay!

Then Pinstripe went back to Wumpa.

Coco was trying to repair the last bit of the dominator but she keeps getting shock.

Coco: AHH! (Electrocuted) This job is very (Electrocuted) Hard!

Just then, she saw a missing part around a corner.

Coco's Mind: I wonder why it is there.

Coco went to get it when all of a sudden a tripwire activated out of nowhere and got her!

Coco: OOOF!

Coco looked at her shoes to untie it but realized that she was being dragged backward!

Coco: What's happening?

Then she saw a Pinstripe with a shatterproof glass crate.

Coco: Pinstripe? What are you doing here?

Pinstripe: What does it look like I am doing? I am trapping you so Cortex will have fun with you later!

Coco: (The glass crate going over her head) AHHH!

Pinstripe: There we go! Got another one!

Pinstripe arrived at the Castle again. Cortex saw him carrying a glass crate. Crash was stuck inside a metal cage with steel bars. Pinstripe opened the crate to reveal Coco inside! That brought a big shock to Crash.

Crash: (Gasp) No way!

Coco: (Gasp) Hey! How did you get my brother?

Cortex: With all those traps fool!

Pinstripe: Yes, and Crunch is next up in the list!

Crash: No! You can't do that!

Cortex: Sure we can!

Pinstripe: Yeah!

Cortex trapped Coco in the same cage Crash was in and then signaled Pinstripe to go.

Pinstripe: OOOOOH! So exciting!

Coco: (Rolling her eyes) whatever!

Pinstripe went to Wumpa and then saw Crunch lifting up weights.

Pinstripe then pressed a remote control and instantly, the weights became five hundred tons! Crunch dropped them immediately.

Crunch: Whoa, how did those weights become heavy all of a sudden?

But it was because then they squirted out six gallons of ink out to Crunch in seconds!

Crunch: ARGG! I can't see!

Pinstripe: Yeah, now let's see some action from me!

While Crunch was wiping the ink away from his face, Pinstripe quickly ran forward and jumped high into the air. He landed both of his feet on Crunch's torso really hard. Pinstripe fell back down in the process, but then hastily got back up. Crunch fell backward from the hard kick and lay still.

Pinstripe: An easy picking!

Pinstripe grabbed Crunch by the arm and dragged him all the way to Cortex's Castle. When he got there, he was met by pure shock from Crash and Coco.

Crash: WHAT DID YOU DO TO CRUNCH?!

Coco: AND WHY IS THERE INK ALL OVER HIS FACE?

Cortex: Shut up Bandicoots!

Pinstripe: Well, let's just say, Crunch was squirted hard. Literally! (Chuckles)

Cortex trapped Crunch in a cage while Crash and Coco looked at him with horror.

Crash: You better not do anything to him!

Cortex: Oh don't worry about him! I've decided on something a little special for him.

Coco: What is it?

Cortex: You'll see!

Cortex walked over to Nitrus Brio's lab.

AT NITRUS BRIO'S LAB

Brio: Greetings Cortex! That trick you did worked out perfectly!

Cortex: Yes! It did! Now, you make a potion of evil that would be for Crunch!

Brio: But we already have one!

Cortex: Yes. But this is a very special one! The only way to turn Crunch back to normal is to take a special potion that you are going to make!

Brio: Why should I make the special potion?

Cortex: Because in the process of making the potion, it produces it!

Brio: Can't you just throw it down?

Cortex: I could, but I don't want to disrupt anyone in the castle who could be making a back-up plan!

Brio: Oh right! Okay Cortex! That will take about two hours!

Cortex: Okay! Good work!

Cortex returned to his room where Crash, Coco, and Crunch were there. Crunch finally regained consciousness.

Crunch: What happe- HEY! Why am I in Cortex's Castle!?

Cortex: Because you are in for a special treat!

Crunch: Oh, and what that lame punk?

Cortex: I'm not telling you yet massive rodent!

Crash: But I still have a special trick!

Cortex: Go ahead! Show me!

Crash knew that his hands were tied up together, so he quickly kicked forward causing an orb to fall out. No mutant appeared.

Crash: What?!

Cortex: What were you planning to do? You can't place mutants inside a cage! It's too big!

Coco: Still, we can defeat you anyway Cortex!

Cortex: I think there won't be any time for that son!

Coco: Oh yes there will be!

Cortex: I'm getting irritated by you Coco! It's time you learn some lessons!

Cortex took out a piece of duct tape from a drawer and taped up Coco's mouth.

Coco: MPPMRUMHPHHMUP!

Cortex: Ahh! Much better!

Crash: You dare do not do that to my sister!

Cortex: You want to get in the action to?

Crash: No.

Cortex: That means you too Crunch.

Crunch: Whatever.

Coco: MPHPHRPRHRPMHPR!

Cortex: I'll remove the tape when the surprise is done. Until then, I have to go. Ta-Ta!

Cortex walked toward the door and closed it. Crash, Crunch, and Coco could hear Cortex talking and soon after that, ten Ratnicans walked out carrying Coconut mini logs instead of Coconuts itself.

Cortex: I want you all to guard those bandicoots!

Crunch: Well, looks like we have company here!

Crash: Whatever.

Coco: MPHPHRHRHRPHRPRH!

Crash: Just remove the duct tape and then- Oh, I see the point.

Crash forgot why we had to kick the orb out of his pants.

Crash: Man, I wonder what the surprise is going to be.

Crunch: I wonder.

Crash: (Sighed) it's going to take some time to get out of here this time.


	2. Crunch's opposite side

Chapter 2: Crunch's opposite side

One hour past. Maybe two hours. Crash, Coco, and Crunch were not sure off how long that the surprise would be but when they saw the Ratnicans leave, Cortex walked towards Nitrus Brio's lab.

AT NITRUS BRIO'S LAB

Brio: The potion is finished Cortex!

Cortex: Great job. Now, let's see how Crunch can handle this! The bandicoots won't stand a chance!

Brio: Well, I'll continue on that tomato I was making.

Cortex: What tomato?

Brio: I'll show you. This way!

Brio led Cortex to a dim room that had a tomato about seventy five feet in the air and about eighty feet wide.

Cortex: Whoa that's some tomato!

Brio: Yeah. I think this might be useful later on someday!

Cortex: It could be.

Cortex left to go to his room. Then he saw Crunch Coco, and Crash glaring at him.

Cortex: (Throwing the potion) Crunch! Here take some of this!

Crunch tried to dodge it but was hit with it. Crunch's eyes grew red and then he burst out of his chains tying him to the cage. He destroyed the cage with his bare fist and jumped toward Cortex. Cortex took the duct tape off of Coco's mouth.

Coco: Finally! It's about time here!

Crash: YES! Crunch, get us out of here!

Crunch: (Making a salute to Cortex) what's your first commandment boss?

Coco: Crunch! What are you doing?

Cortex: I want you to destroy their cages!

Crash's Mind: What's going on! Cortex is letting us free!

Crunch destroyed the cages with two rockets. Crash and Coco landed with a thump toward a corner.

Crunch: Now! Let's ignite rocket!

Crunch shot the rocket toward Coco.

Coco: (Dodging the rocket) Crunch! What are you doing?

Crash: Yeah, you're acting on Cortex's side now!

Crunch: As a matter of fact, I am! Now, let me destroy you!

Crunch ran towards Crash trying to wrestle him to the ground but Coco intercepted the attack with a kick called the Roundhouse Mojo.

Crunch: What the-

Crash saw his chance and then punched Crunch. Crunch grabbed Crash and threw him across the room with great strength. Coco shouted with horror and landed a Chi jab attack on Crunch. Crunch fell backward.

Crunch: Take this!

Crunch shot thirty rockets at Coco with rapid fire and instantly, there was a cloud of gray smoke. Then, a stumbling figure was in the shadows.

Crash: NOOOOOOO!

Crash ran towards the gray smoke and went through it. Coco was lying still coughing out smoke. There was a massive bruise in her torso.

Crash: No sis! I can't leave you!

Coco: (Cough) don't worry (Cough) Crash. I'll try to (Cough) stand back up.

Crash felt some strong arms wrap around him dragging him away.

Crash back kicked Crunch and then lashed out punching him in the face. Crunch staggered back and then Crash sprang up with a back kick on him. Crunch fell backward but then Cortex ran towards Crunch and grabbed a potion of healing from his pocket.

Crash: WHAT?!

Cortex: (Smirking) you snooze you lose! I have another healing potion here just in case!

Crash: Where is it?

Cortex: It's here- WHAT? SOMEONE STOLE IT?

And it was Coco! She drank all of it and instantly recovered. Coco walked out of the gray smoke scenery.

Crunch: Fine, I hope you can handle this!

Crunch tried to do the same kind of attack technique on Coco. Thirty rockets but this time; Coco chimney jumped up and then kicked Crunch. Crunch barely ducked but then slammed his foot on Crash. Crash slammed himself on the wall but Coco then whacked Crunch in the head.

Crunch: Oof!

Coco: Come on Crunch, why are you going against us?

Crunch: (Tripping Coco) Because Cortex said!

Coco: WHHOAAAAAAA!

Coco landed on her side but rolled backward when Crunch was about to hit her.

Coco: (Pant) this is so tiring!

Crunch: Now's my chance!

Crunch landed six punches on Coco, whacked her with his robotic arm two times and then landed a large attack to Coco's head.

Coco: (Collapsing) Oof!

Coco lay to the floor still. Luckily, there was no blood. But Crunch will be satisfied until he sees blood.

Crash staggered back up and whacked Crunch with all his might. Crunch fell forward and lay still too as well.

Crash: I'm sorry Crunch. (Pant) But I have to do this.

Cortex: NOOOOO!

Crunch was still not done yet. Crunch back kicked Crash and then slammed him down to the ground. Crunch kept on punching Crash while Cortex was shocked.

Cortex: Oh wait what? I thought Crunch was done for! My mistake!

Crash's head was bleeding all over the place. He finally lay still.

Crunch finally let go of Crash.

Cortex: Finally! Those Bandicoots are so helpless! You can let them go now. We would win anyway!

Crunch: Sure thing boss!

Crunch dragged Crash and Coco and threw them out into the drawbridge. After that, he left back into the Castle.

40 MINUTES LATER

Coco was the first to wake up since she did not have any bleeding.

Coco: (Getting up) Crash? Are you- (GASP!)

Crash was lying on the floor still with blood all over him.

Coco: I got to get you to the hospital!

Coco dragged Crash to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ironically, it was the same hospital the last time they went there when Crash was hit hard when Rafael kicked him out of Cortex's room window.

Kevin and Matt took Crash in a stretcher and carried him away. Coco was taken to a room to treat her massive bruise. Luckily, the hospital experienced this before and she was out within thirty minutes.

AT CRASH'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Crash finally recovered from that blow Crunch made at him, and he already recognized Kevin and Matt who were there. Joey was in his day off.

Kevin: Man Crash, that blow was brutal!

Matt: Yes, you will be here even longer than your last visit!

Crash: (Groan)

Matt: Don't worry, you'll be fine.

Crash: Yeah, I guess so.

Matt: That attack Crunch made was so painful that you nearly got killed if it wasn't for Coco!

Kevin: Yes. It is a miracle you're still alive Crash. But remember, that you have only one life. You can't have multiple amounts of lives like in those video games.

Crash: Yeah well, please heal me fast because Cortex is there trying to take over the world!

Kevin: We'll try our best!

Kevin and Matt left, but the TV was on for Crash to see.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Crunch and Cortex were looking at the world map.

Cortex: In order to take over the world, we first need to bomb nearby police stations!

Crunch: Easy!

Cortex: Yes. Go get the Nitro Mortar by Nitrus Brio's lab.

Crunch: Okay boss! This plan looks sweet!

Cortex: Yes it is!

Crunch grabbed the mortar from Brio's lab.

Crunch and Cortex then went to the most dangerous turret that Cortex's Castle has and Crunch aimed the mortar carefully.

Cortex: In the local area, there are some stations. Let's destroy those!

Crunch: Okay!

Crunch destroyed those stations in MINUETS.

Crunch: What about the hospitals? Should we target those?

Cortex: Naw. Crash and Coco would never make it that far would they?

Crunch: Yeah you're probably right.

Cortex: We are one step closer to taking over the world!

Crunch: You got that right!


	3. Coco's plan interception

Chapter 3: Coco's plan interception

Crash was feeling terrible. Even though he was not physically terrible, he's actually getting better; he is feeling terrible in the inside. But something on the TV got his attention. Crash saw some breaking news on live television that several police stations have been bombed which looked like it came from a mortar's shell.

Crash's Mind: Cortex! So this is one of his plans!

Kevin walked in.

Crash: Hello Kevin.

Kevin: Hello Crash. You're body has been improved greatly thanks to our technology. You should be out in another six hours.

Crash: That's fast!

Kevin: Yup. We are the best hospital in Wumpa Island.

Crash: I knew that.

Kevin: Well, I have to run another blood test on you.

Crash: (Sigh) Again?

Kevin: Yes.

Crash holded out his finger and Kevin pricked it with a very sharp needle. Crash winced by that a little. Kevin squeezed out the blood from the finger and into a piece of plastic.

Kevin: All done! That's your last blood test for the visit!

Crash: Awesome!

Kevin walked away from the room but left it open. Crash could hear his voice, then his sister's voice. Coco walked in his room.

Crash: Hi Coco.

Coco: Hi Crash, you feeling okay?

Crash: Yeah I'm fine.

Coco: Well, I hope you get well soon.

Crash: Don't worry. I will.

Coco: (Looking at the television) Cortex destroyed the local police stations. WHAT?!

Crash: I know, you have to stop him.

Coco: But I can't.

Crash: Why is that sis?

Coco: Because I can't just go fight there alone! I need a co-op ally!

Crash: Well, I'm sorry but that can't be me.

Coco: Yeah I know.

Crash: Well, you can still defeat him!

Coco: Okay. I'll try.

Crash: Relax Coco! There nothing to be afraid of, I asked someone special to help you.

Coco: Really Crash?

Crash: Yeah. So get out there and defeat Cortex!

Coco: Okay Crash. Wish me luck!

Coco kissed Crash's cheek leaving him there blushing.

Crash: Geez!

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Coco hurried back to Crash's house to discover Tawna there waiting for her.

Tawna: Hi Coco.

Coco: Hi Tawna, did Crash tell you to become a co-op ally for me in defeating Cortex?

Tawna: Yeah.

Coco: Well let's go then!

Tawna: Okay Coco.

Coco: You know, sometimes you were usually held hostage.

Tawna: Yeah so?

Coco: But you are actually going with me to defeat Cortex!

Tawna: Yeah?

Coco: That happens rarely but, is you great with defending yourself?

Tawna: Are we going or what?

Coco: Okay, just asking.

Coco and Tawna begin to go to Cortex Castle.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Crunch: Hey Cortex, looks like we have some Bandicoot Company here as usual!

Cortex: Well who are they then?

Crunch: Coco and Tawna? Very weird combination.

Cortex: (Burst out laughing) those bandicoots will try to stop me taking over the world?

Crunch: I suppose so.

Cortex: Well, let's try to blow them up into thin air using the mortar!

Crunch: Good thinking!

Crunch took out five more mortar shells and put on in.

Crunch: Ready aim fire!

Coco and was with Tawna when all of a sudden, a mortar shell exploded inches from where they were!

Tawna and Coco: AHHHHHHHH!

Crunch: Oooooooh! Just nearly got them!

Coco: RUN!

Coco and Tawna were running as fast as they can and thankfully, no grimly guards are on patrol by the drawbridge.

Crunch fired another shell but it exploded a nearby tree.

Crunch: Almost got it!

Cortex: (Pressing a shiny red button in a remote control) See if they can handle this!

Coco and Tawna stopped running.

Coco: Whew! That was close!

Tawna: Yeah we nearly got killed out there!

Just then, two robots came out of nowhere almost looking slightly like the Transformer Jazz.

Tawna: Whoa!

The robots then showed off their hands which were made out of an automatic spinning batter.

Coco: Talk about using a tool for cooking pancakes as a weapon!

Coco ran forward and planted her foot perfectly into a robot's head. Tawna watched in awe and then spied a metal pole in a corner. Tawna ran for it and then whacked the other robot with it. Coco and Tawna kept on attacking with full energy in them that the robots didn't even land a single hit on them!

Tawna was about to leave when she saw Coco trying to take out a microchip out of a broken robot.

Tawna: What are you doing?!

Coco: If I can just (Grunt) get this microchip out, I can place it into the other bot's broken microchip! The microchip I am pulling out isn't broken, so if I just connect it to the robot, I might be able to jack it!

Tawna: Oh well, I'm going.

Coco: Don't!

Tawna: Why?

Coco: Because, if Crash finds out that you are killed or taken hostage, he would have a meltdown about it!

Tawna: So you are telling me to wait for you?

Coco: (Connecting the microchip) Yes!

Tawna: How long is this going to take?

Coco: three point six seconds.

Tawna: Ok. One, two, three, four, you're done!

Coco: (Jacking the robot) There we go! Let's go!

Tawna and Coco made their way up to Cortex's room. Crunch and Cortex were waiting there.

Cortex: Hello Coco! Hello Tawna! Very good to see you guys.

Crunch: Yeah, you're going to be destroyed once and for all!

Coco: Fine, let's go!

Coco ran forward and made the robot whack Crunch with the batter.

Crunch: Whoa!

Tawna tried to land an attack of her own but Crunch just whacked her away.

Tawna: Oof! Wait! I got it!

Tawna saw a lever that can only activate with a cylinder shaped item. So she put the tube in there and instantly, a large pipe above Crunch started to spill toilet water on him.

Cortex: Tawna! She was smart enough to disengage the pipe connecting the toilet water!

Crunch: ARGGGG!

Coco then used the robot and whacked Crunch with it. But then, the robot lost traction and then was starting to slide towards the window. Coco jumped out just in time before it fell out the window.

Coco: Whoa, that was close!

Tawna: Yeah, but you lost your so called "Titan!"

Coco: Well I have to- (Ducks) Whoa!

Crunch tried to punch her but then Coco slided on him. Crunch tripped and landed HARD!

Tawna: Still, we have to get rid of Crunch!

Coco: Wait, I think Cortex is hiding a potion somewhere isn't he? (Looks at Cortex)

Cortex: No! There is no way!

Coco ran toward Cortex but was stopped by Crunch.

Crunch: Get pass me first!

Coco: Um, okay then.

Tawna: I don't like the sound of this.

Coco: ME neither. But let's fight to get Crunch back!

Crunch: What do you mean get me back? There's no way!

Cortex tried to sneak out the door but was grabbed by Tawna.

Crunch: Hey! Let go of him!

Cortex: Let me go you fool!

Crunch tried to run towards Cortex but was stopped by Coco.

Coco: Got to get pass me first!

Crunch: Fine let's go!

Cortex was squirming all over the place it was impossible for Tawna to grab the potion. Soon, Cortex and Tawna were fighting each other too! So now it was Coco fighting Crunch, and Tawna fighting Cortex.


	4. Double Dual

Chapter 4: Double Dual

Coco waited for Crunch to run forward. When he did, Coco slided on him tripping him. Crunch tried to whack her with his robotic arm but missed. Crunch shook his head and started shooting rockets at Coco. Coco dodged all of them and landed in a nearby bulletproof cinderblock wall.

Coco: I got to find something!

Meanwhile, Tawna ducked under Cortex's fist and then kicked him in the torso.

Cortex: OOOF!

Cortex jumped onto Tawna and tackled her to the ground. Tawna used all of her strength to haul Cortex off of her. Cortex landed with a thud. Cortex got up and then was punched back down from Tawna's fist.

Cortex: You fool! Give me a chance!

Tawna: Not a chance!

Tawna jumped into Cortex with the exact same style Cortex used to tackle her to the ground. Tawna kept on punching Cortex's face but then all of a sudden, she was shot by one of Crunch's rockets.

Crunch: Now to deal with Coco!

Tawna got up and ran towards Crunch. Crunch's back was in her direction so she jumped onto him.

Coco: There's no way you can jack Crunch Tawna!

Tawna: I know that.

Tawna was trying to grab Crunch by the neck but Crunch used all of his strength to haul Tawna over his back. Tawna bombarded toward Coco and smashed into her.

Coco: OW! Watch where you're going!

Tawna: No, YOU watch where you're going.

Just then, Tawna was shot again by a rocket from Crunch. Coco shook her head and took out three plastic detonator grenades she made.

Coco: Hopefully might help us a little bit.

Tawna: Did you make that?

Coco: Yeah.

Coco took out one and threw it towards Crunch. It landed near Crunch's feet, but it exploded right on the spot.

Crunch: AHHH! WHERE'S THAT SMOKE COMING FROM?!

Tawna saw her chance, so she quickly ran out and whammed her foot into Crunch. Then, she quickly got back to the wall.

Coco threw another grenade and it got Crunch in the chest. Crunch was blasted backward with great strength and then slammed into Cortex.

Cortex: Hey watch where you're going!

Crunch: No you watch where YOU are going!

Coco threw the last grenade and it landed in the middle of Cortex and Crunch.

Cortex and Crunch: (Gulp)

It exploded both of them of course and then Crunch flew backward and smashed into a chair. Cortex flew back and smashed through the door.

Coco: That should help us give the upper hand advantage.

Tawna: Yeah hopefully.

Tawna ran forward and was fumbling through Cortex's pockets.

Cortex: What are you doing?

Tawna: Getting something to help cure Crash!

Crunch was stumbling backward.

Crunch: Fine, you might as well take a rocket Tawna!

Crunch aimed a Mega rocket at Tawna. But just as he shot, he was pushed backward by Coco. His rocket got off track and blasted a nearby wall.

Cortex tried to punch Tawna, but he was held firmly by her. Crunch tried to whack Coco but was then punched again. Coco grabbed him and judo throwed him across the room.

Crunch: AHHH!

Crunch slammed into a nearby wall and lay still.

Tawna: I can't find the potion!

Coco: WHAT?!

Tawna: No, really, check in here!

Coco checked and sure enough, there was no potion. There was only a canteen.

Cortex's Mind: Fools. It's hidden in the canteen!

Coco: Well, let's just keep torching him until he confesses!

Cortex: NO! Please don't!

Coco: I think we should start slowly.

Tawna: Yeah I think so to.

Tawna holded up Cortex while Coco kept on punching his torso.

Cortex: This won't help Coco!

Coco: Let's see about that.

Coco then punched his face over and over again. Tawna counted that Coco punched him one hundred times.

Cortex: (Blood leaking out of his nose) Well, you won't get away with this!

Coco: Why is that?

Tawna: Coco, look out!

Coco: (Turning back) What- AHHHH!

There, standing over her was Pinstripe Potoroo.

Coco: How did you get here?

Pinstripe: Because Cortex told me to keep watch. But I heard some of his screams outside, so I decided to see what's going on.

Pinstripe tried to whack Coco with his fist but Coco ducked and then kicked him. Tawna let go of Cortex and then punched Pinstripe.

Pinstripe: You forget something!

Coco: What id that?

Pinstripe took out an electric gadget and then aimed it at Coco. Coco tried to dodge but then was zapped by it.

Tawna: (Shocked) what does that gadget do?

Pinstripe: It electrocutes her.

Tawna grabbed the gadget from him and then aimed it and zapped him.

Pinstripe: AHHHH!

Pinstripe fell to the floor dazed. Coco was staggering up.

Tawna: Coco, are you okay?

Coco: Yeah, I'm fine. We have to still get the potion for Crunch!

Tawna: Yeah but we check EVERYWHERE!

Coco: Wait; let's see if there is anything in the canteen!

Cortex backed away.

Cortex: No. Please don't say you're checking it!

Coco: Why are you trying to deny it?

Tawna: Yeah, we know it's in there. You're obviously hiding something!

Cortex: Well I have to go.

Tawna: (Grabbing Cortex) Uh uh. Not until we search the canteen.

Coco took the canteen from him and sure enough, there was liquid inside it.

Coco: Now let's get Crunch back to normal!

Tawna: (Dropping Cortex) Ok, let's go!

Coco went into the room and then carefully fed Crunch the potion. At first, there was nothing. But then his eyes were turning back to normal and then sparkling particles were going around him.

Tawna: (Frighten) what's going on?

Just then, there was an almighty BANG and then Crunch was lying their getting up.

Crunch: Huh? Why am I in Cortex's Castle?

Coco: Cortex made you evil by throwing a splash potion of evil on you.

Tawna: Yeah, also I was here to help Coco save you.

Crunch: But where's Cortex?

Cortex: (Looking healed) I'm right here!

Cortex jumped into the scene

Tawna: Cortex? How did you get healed?

Cortex: Let's just say before Pinstripe was dragged down to a coma, and before he went there, he gave me another potion of healing!

Coco: (Stammering) So wha- what are you going to do?

Cortex: I still have another trick! BRIO! Get me the suit!

Brio: Sure thing Cortex.

Brio gave Cortex what looked like a suit of Crunch.

Tawna, Coco, and Crunch: What is that?!

Cortex: I am going to wear this suit, and when I do, it will give me Crunch's abilities! Then, I'll crunch you bandicoots to pieces!

Tawna: Whoa!

Crunch: Well we have no time. We have to get through him!

Coco: Well let's go!

Coco, Tawna, and the real Crunch looked at Cortex who was wearing the suit.

Cortex: WHAHAH! You'll never get pass me in this kind of mode!

Crunch: We'll see about that!


	5. Crunch vs Cortex Cruch

Chapter 5: Crunch vs. Cortex Crunch

Cortex smirked back at the bandicoots. He could not wait to try out those rockets that the suit had.

Cortex: This will get you for sure!

Crunch: We'll see about that!

Cortex shot a rocket at Crunch. Crunch shot his rockets too. In an instant, there was a warfield of rockets colliding all over the place.

Coco: Get down!

Coco and Tawna dived backward from Crunch. There were just blue and red rockets shooting all over the place.

Crunch was hit six times by Cortex's rockets but Cortex was hit ten times by Crunch's rockets. Crunch ran forward and then slammed him into the wall. Cortex tried his best to push Crunch away with all his strength but he realized a weakness on the suit. Since Crunch is a lot stronger, the suit only deals half the strength Crunch has!

Crunch: I'm surprised to see you weaker than me!

Cortex: I'm not finished yet!

Cortex shot a rocket at Crunch. Crunch flew backward and slammed himself into a nearby wall.

Coco and Tawna: CRUNCH!

Coco ran towards Crunch who was staggering backward. Crunch charged up a Mega rocket at Cortex but missed him.

Cortex: That was close!

Cortex ran towards Tawna and tried to do the Ultimate Combo on her but missed.

Tawna jumped and planted her foot onto Cortex!

Cortex: Whoa!

Cortex slammed his foot onto Tawna producing a painful feeling on her.

Tawna: YOW!

Coco looked backward and took out an emergency grenade. She threw it at Cortex and he jumped away. Crunch ran forward again and this time slided under Cortex. Cortex jerked away but then was kicked from the side by Coco. After that, he flew towards Tawna who grabbed him by the suit and hauled him forward.

Cortex jumped back up and hauled Tawna over him. Then, he punches Coco at the same time and slide kicked Crunch.

Crunch back rolled and then shot three more rockets at Cortex.

Cortex: You fool!

Crunch: Not anytime soon!

Crunch jumped into Cortex collapsing him to the ground.

Cortex: AHHH!

Crunch and Cortex kept on wrestling in front of Coco and Tawna.

AT CRASH'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Crash was feeling better than ever. He looked at the clock and saw that four hours passed already.

Crash: (Sigh)

Crash tried to take a nap to kill some time like he always did but it hasn't worked for him strangely. Crash was at least still thankful that the TV was still on. Just then, Matt walked in.

Crash: Hello Matt.

Matt: Hello Crash, feeling better?

Crash: Yeah.

Matt: I see you are having a hard time trying to take a nap I see?

Crash: Yes.

Crash kept looking at the TV. Luckily, the boomed up police stations were being rebuilt by nearby bandicoot volunteers.

Matt: (Looking at the TV) I see they are doing a good job rebuilding the stations!

Crash: Yeah.

Matt: Actually would you like to watch something else?

Crash: Sure no problem.

Matt: We have Netflix, HBO, Cable, Dish, YouTube, Cartoon network, Qubo, much more!

Crash: YouTube please!

Matt: (Taking out a remote control) Ok then! Here you go! Would you like to have the remote for the rest of your visit?

Crash: Yeah sure!

Matt gave Crash the remote and walked away. Crash turned it to the new videos of new people playing his video games. Crash frowned when people let Crash die but smiled when people handled levels, stages, and biomes pretty well.

Crash was enjoying himself so much, an hour passed by and he didn't even know!

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex looked like he was winning over Crunch but then Crunch threw him with his entire straight toward a chair. Cortex got up but then Coco ran forward and kicked him down, smashing the chair in fourths.

Cortex: OWWWWWW!

Cortex got up but then tackled once AGAIN by Crunch.

AT CRASH'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Only twenty more minutes and Crash would help defeat Cortex! But Crash picked up the phone and dialed Tawna's phone number.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Tawna's phone rang so she called.

Tawna: Hello?

Crash: Hi my love.

Tawna: Hi Crashie!

Crash: Have you defeated Cortex yet or what?

Tawna: Umm. (Looking at Crunch and Cortex wrestling each other) Almost.

Crash: Well, remember that you have an appointment for a beauty contest remember?

Tawna: (Smacking her head) Oh I forgot about that!

Crash: Well, if you want to win the contest, you have to go now!

Tawna: But I can't!

Crash: Why is that?

Tawna: Because, if you look at me now, I'm a mess!

Crash: I'm assuming you have been hit with punches, kicks, flying projectiles, and rockets?

Tawna: Yeah.

Crash: Listen. The contest starts in one hour. You better get down there to get me what you owed.

Tawna: What did I owe you?

Crash: Ten pounds of Wumpa fruit.

Tawna: Ok I'll be there.

Tawna hanged up on her phone. Somehow, Crunch and Cortex were twisting their arms against each other next to the window.

Tawna: Coco, I have to go to a beauty contest.

Coco: Oh okay then. It looks like we are going to win anyway.

Tawna: Ok, I'll bring something special!

Coco: Good luck!

Tawna: (Leaving the castle) and to you to!

Crunch threw Cortex across the room finally. Coco ran forward and slammed and did a Jo Mo slice on Cortex. Cortex fell to the floor howling in pain.

Crunch: One more hit should do it!

Crunch used all of his might and slammed Cortex to the floor so hard, the castle vibrated with a shaking sound for five seconds.

Cortex: (Ripping off the suit) NOOOOOOO! It's not fair! It's not fair!

Crunch and Coco looked at him.

Cortex took of the suit and started stomping and jumping on it.

Cortex: This suit is so useless!

Coco: Well I have something for you to.

Cortex: What?

Coco: (Kicking Cortex to an open cage) this!

Crunch slammed the cage door and locked it with three locks.

Cortex: I'll get you for this!

Crunch: Not anytime soon at least! Let's go Coco!

Coco and Crunch left Cortex there steamed and then hurried back to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Crash could hear Crunch and Coco coming in so he decided to play a prank on them. He already told Matt and Kevin about the prank. First, his spreaded tomato ketchup all over the bed and on himself. Then, he slouched down on the floor. The whole prank was to literally play dead.

Coco and Crunch walked in.

Coco: Hi Crash I just came to- (GASP!)

Crunch: No way! I don't think this was Crash's room! This is someone else's!

Coco: (Sobbing) No this is the room!

Crunch: Man, I can't believe Crash was killed here.

Crash opened one eye and pretended to be a zombie. He ambled toward them.

Coco: AHHH!

Crunch: Crash is undead! Let's get out of here!

Crash: No it's me! I played a prank on you too! (Burst out laughing)

Crunch: Dang, we've been fooled well!

Coco: Yeah.

Crash cleaned up and on himself. He walked through the front lobby and then paid the bill.

Kevin: Thank you for coming to this hospital!

Crash: Thanks!

After they got out of the hospital, Crash had an idea.

Crash: Let's go see that beauty contest Tawna was going to!

Coco: Yeah let's go!

AT THE BEAUTY CONTEST

Tawna won in the contest. She decided to buy the Wumpa fruits for Crash.

Tawna: (Handing the Wumpa fruits) Here you go Crash!

Crash: Thanks Tawna!

After that the four bandicoots headed home with Tawna's Beauty contest trophy.

Coco: How many times did you mean a beauty contest?

Tawna: About thirty times and counting.

Crunch: Whoa that's a lot! You must be very sexy out there!

Crash: Of course she is Crunch! She is my love.

Crunch: You always say that.

Coco and Tawna laughed at their argument.

Coco: They always get into arguments like this.

Tawna: Yeah.

Crash and Crunch argued for another forty-five minutes on the Island of Wumpa.

 **THE END**

 **Fanfictioners I am truly happy to release more of my Archives like this one. Yeah I know, I put lots of fighting action in here. To be honest with you, I try to limit and balance the amount of action in one archive. I picked this archive title kind of randomly and I guess more ideas carried on with too much fighting in them. Perhaps if you could give me some new ideas, I might have a good archive. Be sure to follow, review, etc. And please note that the review that are so inappropriate on my first two archives are from my pesky brother, so take note of that and ignore his reply's. His reviews or signed so I don't know what to do unless if it is an anonymous review but you could give me some tips on what to do. As always, look out for the next archive I'm going to make. Coming to ONLY the website!**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives volume 4**


End file.
